


Before the Moon

by Mystery_Writer18 (Nightmare_Writer18)



Category: Only You (1994)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, I reject your reality and subsitute my own, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Werewolf Reveal, Yes this is one of rdj's movies with Marisa Tomei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Mystery_Writer18
Summary: Peter needs to confess something if they are meant to be.
Relationships: Peter Wright/Faith Corvatch





	1. 1

Nearly every night Faith came home from her work or from an evening with her sister-in-law and their friends, she'd be expecting her boyfriend Peter to be either on the couch or in the kitchen stealing bread, cheese, ham or whatever was in the fridge for an early night sandwich. One moment the house would be dark as night then she'd turn on the lights seeing Peter red handed with mustard in his hands. Or he'd be on her couch with two shot glasses on a table and a whiskey bottle just opened. Well, it wasn't really "stealing". She had welcomed him to her home after they settled the whole Venice craze on the plane. And they talked about it the first few nights in her home. But the last time they did, it brought out the repressed hatred Peter nearly subconsciously carried for Faith while Faith was letting go of her own repressed love. As they would be on the couch in the evenings talking about how they really felt about each other during those two days of dating, heartbreak, destiny, and whatever else, they somehow found peace with each other confessing. If this was to be real love, what reason would there be for them not to be real with another? 

They were at the boiling point of it now. The moment Faith confessed to the real Damon Bradley who she fell in love with. 

Peter was at one side of the couch, sipping a shot of whiskey that would've burned him if he wasn't himself burning with anger. But he only allowed some of it to be seen yet it was enough to let Faith know that he was only holding back. She wasn't scared though, she was the one to blame. While he did lie at first, she had thrown it out of proportion with all the shoving and yelling. Even as he was trying to make her happy, she threw it in his face. Faith only cared about Damon Bradley- the supposed man of her dreams- not Peter Wright. She shouldn't have been surprised when they had to talk about how the name Damon Bradley made her life revolve on destiny, that Peter would bite on his cheek or twitch at the name every time. He was forced to think-remember when Faith first gave him kisses and said sweet words that were not for him. She was in love with only a name,; not Peter Wright. Not him. 

The cool whiskey in his hands almost cooled him down before it's sting scalded his tongue. It was like the love he and Faith had. It made him happy yet it made him angry to think of how they met. With a voice brittle by his tensed jaw and throat, he sipped again. He was waiting for the buzz that would help him hear her next words. He did say he forgave her but that didn't stop his jealously from spitting mean acid from a forked mean tongue. 

"What...did you tell him when he asked _you_ if you love me?" 

Faith looked at Peter with eyes that gleamed with a shine like they were polished stone. It was the same eyes Peter had when he looked at her for the last time when he left her with Damon Bradley. They were the ones to have the polish run over just like his did when he turned away from her with his bags almost dragging him back to her. He walked away crying; defeated. Faith blinked, one tear already out.

"I-I do." She repeated. "I said 'Damon...I-I do.' then he told me 'Well, I have a plane to Geneva to catch and you have a plane to catch.' that's when I ran after you." 

Peter nodded as he reached for the bottle on the table, unscrewing the lid. Not even hearing here say she loved Peter cooled him like the whiskey. "Go on." 

Faith didn't blame him for wanting another drink. Her tears swirled Peter's cold frown into dark blotches and light ones as if to protect her from what she deserved. She deserved to see him angry because she didn't care about how he felt throughout Venice. Only when he turned away from her with his bags after confessing in front of the real Damon that he was in love with her did she begin to understand that she didn't need to have a name determine her whole life. Only in that one minute did she recall what a fortune teller told her at a carnival years ago:

 _You make your own_ _destiny_

Even if she was destined for Damon, she still could have chosen Peter. No one was bound to someone they didn't want or need. 

Another polished tear came out down her other side of her face. Peter resembled more of an abstract painting made in the paint of pain. She heaved with a sharpness of someone coughing out their heart. 

"I ran all the way to the Boston departure. I tried to run with my bags because I had to go with you-I needed to go with you but they told me that the flight was closed. I only saw you walk there in seconds and I thought I could make it. I begged them to let me on the plane because the man I loved was on that plane. I wasn't wasn't afraid of losing my destiny or the man I was engaged to at the time because I...was going to lose _you_. "

Hearing the last part cracked something in Peter's heart. He stopped pouring the whiskey. 

"I had to make it on that plane because I didn't want to lose you! I didn't know where you lived, you didn't know where I lived, and if we could even find each other on a telephone book! I realized that the one man who was trying to make me happy was going to be gone forever in seconds! So I begged them and they somehow listened! I ran to the plane and only stopped when I saw you."

Even with the glass full in his hands, ready for him to drink , he didn't. He didn't even think about her information during the airport or the minutes he sat alone on the plane. How was he going to find her? His frown that made his round eyes cut in half was gone along with the need for whiskey. 

"Faith.." he mouthed. 

"I tried not to think of what you had done for me. Before you introduced yourself, you wanted to help me. You were wanting to tag along and be around. you wanted to know me so you lied. Then you had this whole plan of things. I still don't understand what you wanted. And when your plan went wrong when your friend was groping me on the boat, you were willing to fight him for **me**! I heard that you were talking to my sister-in-law about how you thought your destiny was with me! You did so much in two days that no one did for me my whole life!"

Peter forgot that he did try to trick her. Maybe she had to be angry at him. His anger cooled with forgotten fear. 

"Faith.."

"It got me when I said that I loved you, you loved me too. If you really didn't love me and only wanted me as something, would you have stopped your game when I was being touched? Would you have come out like a wild man yelling about killing and how that guy was molesting me? Would you have introduced me to the actual Damon then leave me? Would anyone have done that? Nobody who didn't care that I didn't want him at first! You saved me, Peter! You really do love me!"

Peter couldn't take it anymore, his own eyes were glossed. He pushed the whiskey onto the table and leaned to Faith. 

"I would have **torn** that son of a bitch apart if he had done anything else to you on the boat and I did leave you at the airport because...I saw that you were still after him. I was thinking about it the night before that if you chose him, you deserved him. I ruined my own chance with you." Peter heaved with a quivering lip that almost melted his words. 'If I could make you happy one last time, maybe then I would've moved on a bit better."

Both of them were confronting themselves within each other's reflected tears. Faith was his own abstract painting. Though she was blotches, she was still beautiful. 

"I never wanted Harry to touch where you didn't want to be touched. I thought even if you didn't date me, I was your friend. And friends don't let people hurt them. He wasn't my friend anymore when he touched you and you said stop." 

While Faith was still heaving, Peter was seething and gritting his teeth. 

"I would have _never_ touched you. I would have made sure you were okay. But I'd never be able to even hug you if you didn't come for me on the plane. I'd still respect you." 

"But I came for you." Faith intervened. "I chose you."

"You were chasing your destiny. I understood that."

Faith shook her head. "No. I remember being told once by a fortune teller that I make my own destiny."

She also leaned to Peter with a smile. As her eyes cleared, she saw that his cleared; washing away his long plagued grudge. Purified. And he looked at her with those eyes that were soft like the first time she saw him. "That's you, Peter. You are my destiny." 

Peter returned her smile.

"Then I choose you too."

Just when he said that, he noticed that white light passed Faith's hair and a little chill buzzed him. He added in his thoughts without looking at the moon.

_Are you still going to choose me when I tell you? Will you?_


	2. 2

Leaving Faith's house later that night was like leaving behind peace. Her laughter , her reassurance, and her kisses made him warm like it was day. She was like the morning sunrise after a bad night. Tonight was still beginning with more hours to get darker. Peter felt the night's coldness chill him like water when the last of the home's warmth and bright lights were only behind him. Faith had offered him to spend the night after he accidentally confessed that he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with Faith for all the nights and days to be. They would be in bed probably snuggling, hugging, kissing, or even sleeping knowing they would wake up to each other. As beautiful as the thought was, he couldn't do that. Well, if he was visiting earlier in the day they could nap but he knew that it was another restraint he had to wear; to remember that he was never going to love her like everyone else loved. He would restrain himself for Faith. Even if it was going to come down to chains with weights or locking himself away with no key to get him out. Peter loved Faith too much to ever see her sad again because of him. 

And when he went home, he knew what he would do for her though it was his monthly routine. 

After he locked up the windows and doors but with boards this time to make sure, he locked his bedroom door with two door chains at the bottom and top. He was surprised that nobody had questioned why did he needed more boards and door chains a week ago. The ridiculous amount of money he had to spend for that unfortunately was cutting into his wallet too much. Though his salary was good for paying the bills, it didn't leave him with a good budget for food. Faith also didn't question why he was in her kitchen often or why he stuck with sandwiches for the most part. That reminded him he still had some of it stored in a rolled up bag in his pocket. 

It was mushed but it was still a sandwich when he took it out. The bread, cheese, and turkey were rolled and then mushed into a thinner sandwich. because he had panicked when Faith caught him again. They laughed and made jokes but it didn't change that Peter scavenged for dinner sometimes. Nobody would've guessed that he wasn't okay if one saw him even up close. Maybe the sun was covering for him in pity.

He unwrapped it, stepped out of the window's light of merciless white like a shadow out of the light's bay and with fangs matching the moon, ate it like he was eating a live animal. The softness did not satisfy his need to crunch and rip and neither did it's coldness match hot blood. He always ate live and wild animals but rarely if the urge was too strong but it was not worth a stomach ache. Something else like a sandwich was fine but he'd be hungry all night. Peter reminded himself that he was doing this for Faith. 

After his snack, he went to bed like he was just tired and faced away from the moon. He cried again alone with his body writhing under a blanket. He had to remember Faith when he fought the moon now. Yet it did not stop him from releasing his pain in a loud howl, crying for Faith. 


End file.
